


Revenge Is Sweet

by lcdrstevemcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Writing, Blood, Established Relationship, Graphic Rape, Hawaii Five-0 - freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry for this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just to be safe, M/M, Making Out, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, Swearing, and self confidence, author has really low self-esteem, both ways, forced come eating, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrstevemcgarrett/pseuds/lcdrstevemcgarrett
Summary: Steve has a established relationship with his boyfriend Eric(my OMC who were in the Navy himself) and Eric is temporary in Five-0, cause Chin is on well deserved vacation, and the first case turns out to be pretty graphic.





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic (you can clearly see that)  
> I'm so sorry for this :( (the plot and the grammar, my native language is not English).

“Are you sure about this Steve?” Eric asked with the Five-0 badge in his hand.  
“I don’t have any experience with being in the police or being an investigator”  
“I know,” Steve said “but Chin is on a well-deserved vacation, so it’s only temporary and after spending 5 years with you in the Navy and knowing you for 8 years I know that you’re intelligent, good with people and have major combat experience”  
Eric smiled. He remembered when he completed his training and become a member of the Swedish version of the Navy SEALs. He was thrilled when he got the opportunity to join the SEALs in America because of his skills, and it was there he met Steve.  
“Put it on” Steve said. Eric did as he said, Steve scanned him.  
Combat boots just like himself, black cargo pants, black slim-fit t-shirt that tightened around his athletic build frame, his arms were covered in colorful tattoos and his face, hair and ears (which had a lot of piercings) looked much like Leon Scott Kennedy from Resident Evil (picture: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32300000/Leon-Hot-RE-Damnation-leon-kennedy-32333788-500-281.png) except that his hair was jet black, his eyes dark brown and his skin tone was slightly darker than Steve’s, because Eric’s mother was Arabic. He was perfect in Steve’s eyes, he was a warm and kind soul and really protective. Also a passionate and gentle lover.  
“How do I look?” Eric asked.  
“Beautiful, as always” Steve said with a warm smile.  
“Awww, thanks babe” Eric said and gave Steve a kiss.  
“You ready to visit your first crime scene?”  
“Yeah I am”  
Then they drove off.

_______________________________________________________________________

When they arrived upon the crime scene, which was in a back alley somewhere downtown Honolulu, they were greeted by Kono and Danny.  
“So he’s the reserve” Danny said, gesturing at the slightly shorter man beside Steve.  
“Yeah, he is” Steve replied.  
“Nice” Danny said. “So Eric, have you’ve seen a dead body before?”  
“I’ve were in the SEALs for 6 years, so my answer probably ‘yes’” Eric replied.  
“Damn you’ve been too much with Steve” Danny sighed.  
“So what have we got?” Steve said, who wanted to focus on the case and preventing Danny from saying anything more.  
“So the victim is Chris Daniels, 31, cause of death, broken neck” Kono explained.  
“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Steve wondered, considering all the blood around the victim.  
Eric went closer to the body without stepping in the blood and squatted down. The body was in a weird position; face down and ass up in the air, just like in «doggy style». He also noticed where the source of the blood came from even though the man had his pants on. He had to swallow the bile that was on it’s way to his mouth.  
“Oh fuck,” Eric said as he got on his feet and turned around to face the others. “Looks like the poor guy has been raped.”  
Steve’s eyes widened and his face turned pale. “Oh my god, is that true?”  
“Looks like Lieutenant Ledin is telling the truth” Dr. Max Bergman said appearing out of nowhere.  
“Wait, how do you know my name?” Eric asked the medical examiner.  
“Well, Commander McGarrett has told me about you and your romantic and sexu-“  
“Max stop” Steve said clearly embarrassed. “Too much information”  
“Oh, sorry Commander” Max apologized. “But as Lieutenant Ledin said it is most likely that the victim was raped, still I have to do an autopsy to confirm this.”  
“Ok thanks for the information” Kono said, hanging up on her phone.  
“I just got a call about the finding of four other bodies scattered around on the island, killed and positioned in the same manner as Daniels” Kono explained.  
“Then it looks like we got a serial killer on the loose” Steve said with a concerned look on his face.

However, what Steve didn’t know is that the killer’s identity and hideout was fortunately easily uncovered, but unfortunately, the killer had sinister plans for him.


	2. Black Hole Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is about to get closed, but will it get a happy ending?
> 
> *WARNING: Contains stuff that might be triggering for some people*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, means a lot to me. <3 Hope you're ready for chapter 2. 
> 
> Contains stuff that might be triggering for some people, you've been warned!

_A couple days later_

“We got your call Max” Steve said who was with Danny and Eric in the medical examiner’s office.

“Ah, gentlemen” Max began. “I’ve finished the autopsies on all the victims”

“And?” Danny said.

“And the cause of death was broken neck on all them, but if their necks were not broken, they would have died of blood loss” Max explained.

“All of them?” Steve asked.

“Yes, what I discovered on all victims was that their anus has been seriously damaged and I would go as far and say, sorry the term, ‘ripped apart’” Max said. “Also I found traces of semen there and in their **_mouths_**. So they were indeed raped.”

“Fuck!” Eric exclaimed.

“Eric.” Steve gave him a look.

“You should wash your boyfriend’s mouth, Steven.”

“Does he talk like this often?” Max asked.

“Yeah, he swears a lot, but otherwise he is a really kind person” Steve said.  

“Sorry, it’s just a horrible way to be treated, no matter gender. Can’t wait to catch this son of a bitch.”

“So did you manage to get some DNA of the traces?” Danny asked.

“Actually I did, enough to give a possible identity on the killer/rapist” Max said.

“Thank you so much Max” Steve said while sighing in relief.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 minutes later_

“Okay so thanks to Max we have a positive id on the killer” Steve said back at HQ with the rest of the team.

“The name on the bastard… sorry, the one who did this is Louis Johnson, 45, from Chicago, previously charged for sexual assault against 4 different people” Steve flicked up Johnson’s record from the smart-table onto the screen on the wall. “His victims is white and or of Asian origin males between 30 and 40.”

Eric looked at the picture of Johnson in disgust. He had short, brown hair, cold, blue eyes, a round face and had a sinister look on his face. His build were described as quite muscular and he was at Steve’s height.

“His location?” Kono asked.

“His household is located in Waikiki” Steve told them. He also told them the address and that they’re gonna take that bastard down.

 

      -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_30 minutes later_

The team has gathered outside Johnson’s household. After seeing movement inside the house, Steve and the team decided to go inside, quietly, weapons drawn.

“Okay let’s spilt up” Steve whispered. “Danny and Kono, you go check upstairs. Eric you check this floor and I go down in the basement”

Everyone nodded “copy” and went their separate ways.

When Steve had reached the basement, he noticed a small, suspicious room and decided to investigate it. One wall in the room were covered with pictures, some were of the victims, others were most likely his next victims. Steve’s eyes widened when he discovered several pictures of himself on the wall. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and was about to turn around when a big, muscular arm wrapped itself around his neck, holding him in a chokehold. Steve dropped his gun and attempted get loose, but to no avail. The next thing he remember is his back being slammed into the nearest wall, his wrists being tied above his head with a big hand. Then, a raspy voice whispered into his ear:

“You’re mine now, bitch.”

Steve looked into the face of his attacker.

_Oh shit! It’s Johnson,_ Steve thought. _I have to get the hell away!_

He tried to wiggle out of Johnson’s grip, only resulting in the grip on his wrists tightening even more.

“So, you’re trying to escape huh?” “Not on my watch” Johnson said as he forced Steve into the ground, on his belly, tying his hands behind his back. Then the attacker, still with a grip on his hands, bent down and said:

“You got a beautiful ass McGarrett, can’t wait to get inside it”

“Let me go!” Steve screamed.

“No chance in hell” Steve could hear him smirk.

Steve screamed again as he felt his pants being dragged down.

“Look at that, just one layer left”

He screamed once again, much louder this time.

Murmured words were heard from upstairs followed by loud footsteps heading towards the basement staircase.

Johnson smacked him.

“Shut the hell up, bitch!” “I don’t want an audience.”

He was about to pull down the last layer of clothing when the basement door was kicked open.

“Steve!”

_Oh thank god, it was Eric._

“Get the fuck off him right now!” Eric barked.

“Oh man I’m gonna get blue balls because of you!” Johnson whined.

“When I’m done with you, you won’t have any balls left” “Last warning fuckface, get off him!”

“What if I refuse?” Johnson mocked.

“Then this” Eric said and placed a shot in each of his kneecaps with his semi-automatic rifle.

Johnson groaned loudly and fell to the ground, letting go of Steve’s wrists. Eric was quick with pulling Steve out of the attacker’s reach, helping the poor man getting his pants on and up the stairs. He put Steve on the floor, kneeling down and put his hands on Steve’s face.

“Steve, are you hurt? Physically I mean”

“Book…him…first…” Steve panted.

“Okay babe” Eric said and kissed his forehead.

Then he went down in the basement again, found Johnson and gave him a solid kick in the manhood. Johnson screamed and then Eric flew on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

“You motherfucker! You’re gonna pay for what you did to him!” Eric growled into his face.

“What do you mean by ‘pay’? I didn’t do anything to him” Johnson said in defence.

“Yeah, you did. You were **that** close to rape him and for that you’re gonna pay _hard_.”

“Ha! You can’t do that, then you’ll end up in prison aswell.”

“There’s been shit done behind the scenes you see. We, Five-0, have got permission from the governor and the DA to do whatever the hell we want with you because of what you’ve done to those poor guys” Eric gave him a sinister smirk.

“I ain’t scared of you, ‘ _emo pretty boy_ ’ ” Johnson mocked.

“You should be, _bitch_ ” Eric said and hit him in the head with the butt of his rifle, then he went limp.

Eric turned him on his belly, handcuffed him, and dragged him up the stairs and to the main floor where he found Steve, sitting in a fetus position. Eric let go of the attacker, ran over to him and did the thing he did last time.

“Steve, look at me.” “Are you hurt anywhere else?” Eric asked with a really concerned look on his face.

 “He…he…tried…to…” Steve was crying now. “I-I couldn’t help it”

“Shhh, I know babe. I’m here now” Eric soothed, pulling Steve into a tight hug.

“I’m here…”

Steve cried into Eric’s shoulder. Eric stroked his back to add more comfort. After a couple minutes they pulled out of the hug. Danny and Kono watched them.

Steve took a deep breath.

“Get that bastard to the dungeon in HQ. Remove his clothes, except his underwear, then get him on all fours and cuff him to the hooks in the ground, please” Steve commanded. ( _A/N: I made some changes to the interrogation room. Also about the “hooks”, I don’t what the hell it’s called, those things used they to chain people to the ground long time ago)_

“Steve, are you sure abo-“

“Yes, I’m sure”

Danny and Kono picked Johnson up and got him into one of their cars then they drove off.

“What’re you gonna do with him?” Eric asked.

“Me? I’m not gonna do anything, **you** are” Steve replied.

“Ok, what am I gonna do?”

“Whatever the hell you want to” Steve said with a evil smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for what I did to Steve. In next chapter things will be better for him.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnson gets what he deserve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.   
> Be adviced: Contains GRAPHIC RAPE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

_20 minutes later_

_Back at HQ- in Steve’s office_

“Are you sure you want to come with me, Steve? I don’t think that’s a good idea aft-“

“I’m sure”

“Okay, but don’t get angry at me for what I’m gonna do to him”

“I promise” Steve gave him a smile. “So what do you need? Condom and lube?” ( _A/N: Ah shit I’m sorry if I spoiled anything for you now_ _L_ )

“Nah I’ll do him raw, like he did to his victims. He don’t deserve any better” Eric said with hatred in his voice. “Maybe some disinfectant cream so I don’t end up getting any STD’s. And some paper towels”

“That can be fixed” Steve said. “Anything else?”

“Yea, how am I supposed to get hard when looking at that ugly face?”

“I can _definitely_ help you with that” Steve said with passionate voice.

He leaned against Eric until his lips were against his, moving together. Steve licking against Eric’s mouth, he took the hint and opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue explore his mouth and vice versa. Pressing their bodies tighter together to deepen the kiss even more, ending in both of them moaning. Steve slowly pulled out and began to suck, then bite at Eric’s neck, earning him several gasps. Thank god they were alone. Eric felt the blood rushing to his groin. His instincts took over and pushed Steve into his back on the sofa and gave him the same treatment. Steve gasped and moaned.

“Eric…Eric…not me right now, remember?” Steve panted.  “Later…I promise”

“Oh shit…I’m…sorry” Eric said, panting aswell. “But…atleast…I’m…hard…now.

“Good” Steve grinned as he and Eric got up from the sofa. “Now go get that bastard”

 

     ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later_

The guys were outside the door of the dungeon with Steve carrying the stuff Eric needed after this was over.

“You ready?”

Eric took a deep breath. “Yeah I am”

Steve typed the code and the door opened with the same noise as it always does.

The concrete clad, bad-lit room revealed Johnson, awake, on his fours, chained to the floor with handcuffs, only wearing his boxers.

Steve took a seat on the only chair in the room, normally used by the suspects he interrogated. Eric walked over to Johnson.

“Ah, good morning sunshine” he mocked. “You remember me?”

“Yeah, you’re ‘emo pretty boy’ ““And how old are you anyway? 18? 19?”

Eric decided to ignore that name. “27” “You also remember what I told about ‘making you pay for what you did’?”

“What you’re gonna do, tickle me to death?” Johnson laughed on his own joke.

“Actually I do have other plans for you and you can only guess one time”

“Hmm, thinking about the way I’m positioned, chained and the amount of clothes I have, I take wild guess and say that you’re gonna pound me. Am I right?”  

Eric gave him a cheeky smirk in reply.

“Aha! But, as I said earlier, ‘I ain’t afraid of you’ and I’m pretty sure that bulge in your pants is just a push-up you’ve put in your boxers” Johnson laughed again and kept his look on Eric’s crotch.

“Hey you! Stop looking at my groin! And don’t be so sure about that, _bitch_ ”

“Bitch? Who the fuck are you calling bitch, Petty Officer ‘Small-cock’ ““And what are you laughing at Lieutenant Commander ‘Crybaby’” “Also looks like McGarrett has hungry look locked at your groin“ Johnson said in Steve’s direction.

Eric slapped him.

“You better shut your mouth before I fuck it!” Eric growled.

“Why are you so protective of McGarrett?” Johnson asked. “Wait a minute…” he made a thinking face.

“Aha! You’re screwing him, that’s why”

“Okay, I’ve had enough of your bullshit” Eric said while he unbuckled and pulled down his pants.

“I still think you have a push-up or something in your boxers”

“Wanna bet?” Eric said and pulled down his boxers, revealing his long and thick erection dripping with pre-cum.

Johnson’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit, it is bigger than mine! It can’t be real, must be plastic surgery or something.”

“No, 100% natural”

“How…”

“Good genes” Eric said with a smirk. “Now…open up!”

Johnson shook his head and made a disobeying noise.

“Is that so? Okay. Steve could you come over and give me a hand?”

“Yeah, what do you want me to do?” Steve asked.

“Could you please…?” Eric said and did a “tilt his head back” gesture.

“Okay” Steve smirked and tilted Johnson’s head back, forcing his jaw open.

Johnson tried to get out of Steve’s firm grip, but failed.

“Who’s the bitch now?” Eric mocked. “Any last words?”

Johnson tried to say something, but of course it ended up with throated sounds.

“Just as I thought”

He aligned his cock with the rapist’s forced open mouth and pushed in, hard and brutal.

Johnson let out a muffled sound around his length.

“I swear to god, if you bite me…”

Eric grabbed his neck, thrusted deep into his throat, in and out. Johnson screamed several times, which just ended up as deep sounds trapped in his throat.

“I feel that you’re eager to make me come.’”

After a couple more hard thrusts, Eric tilted his head back and let out a heavy breath as he came in the rapist’s mouth, then he pulled out. Steve was still having a firm grip on Johnson’s head, looking at Eric for further instructions. Eric told him to hold on a little while longer. He then changed his focus back to Johnson and said:

“Swallow”

The attacker shook his head as violently as he could. Eric sighed and pulled out the knife from his chest strap.

“If you don’t do as I say, you’ll have a nice meeting with my friend here” Eric gesturing at the knife in his hand.

“Now…swal-low. I’m not saying it again”

A terrified Johnson did as he said.

“Good boy” he mocked while petting his head and telling Steve to let go.

“Ew, I’ve got emo parasites inside me now” Johnson said with disgust.

“Look who’s still talking, well I will put an end to that” Eric said and went over to the abuser’s backside and pulled down his underwear. He made himself hard again, put his hands on the man’s hips with bruising force and lined up with Johnson’s entrance.

“I’ll ask again. Any last words?”

“Fuck you”

“No, no, no, that’s my job”

“Fuck yo-“

The rapist screamed as Eric entered him, hard and brutal.

“Fan! (means “fuck” in Swedish) You’re so tight” Eric grunted.

He continued to thrust in and out with a brutal force, with Johnson letting out heart shrieking screams.

“S-s-stop…p-p-please” Johnson sobbed out.

“I’m pretty sure your victims said the same thing, but did you stop? No. So therefore I will not stop either” Eric grunted and continued his speed.

 “STOP PLEASE, I’M BLEEDING!” the rapist cried.

“Yeah I noticed, but atleast I’ll have some lubrication now” Eric smirked, still keeping his speed.

With every thrust blood sprayed over Eric and Johnson, with Johnson still crying and begging him to stop. Minutes later the cries and the begging stopped, Eric then realized that the man has passed out from pain and blood loss. He also realized that he was about to come. With a couple more thrusts and the words: “Payback…bitch!” he came. It was far from the best orgasms he’ve had. He pulled out and slid down against the wall. Suddenly his breath hitched, his heart rate increased, and the empty pain filled his chest and stomach.

_Shit not again._

In order to breathe again he had to cry, which he found fucking embarrassing.

Steve ran over to the crying man.

“Eric, what’s wrong?” A really concerned Steve asked.

“The…the…the “hell feeling” has returned” a sobbing Eric replied.

“Oh no, babe” Steve said and pulled him into a hug.

“How can you touch me after the horrendous thing I did to that man?”

Steve pulled out of the hug to cup Eric’s cheeks, drying his tears.

“Listen to me. That thing is no longer a man, it’s a monster. And the thing you did to “that” won’t stop me from touching you, you did that because you wanted to avenge what “that” almost did to me. I still love you and I will _always_ love you no matter what” Steve said and kissed him.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up”

Steve give Eric a couple paper towels to clean the blood off his face and sensitive area.

When done Steve got the tube of disinfectant cream.

“Shall I do it or do you want to do it yourself?”

“You can do it”

“Ok. Just try not to get hard on me” Steve said and winked.

“I’ll try, I promise” Eric smiled.

He gasped as the cream hit his skin, but after a couple seconds it felt cold and soothing to his warm and abused skin. 

“Okay I’m done” Steve said and helped the younger man with getting his pants on and on his feet.

“C’mon let’s get home, grab a few beers and cuddle while watching a movie. How about that?”

“Sounds like a good idea. Love you babe” Eric said with a warm smile.

“Love you too” Steve said gave him a deep kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for this shitty story. Probably gonna delete it later.


End file.
